Imagine…
by Moonlight-6056
Summary: This is just a small one shot, of Vegeta as a child upon Frieza’s ship, only days after discovering his planet was destroyed...


**Imagine…**

**By Immortal-6056**

**Moonlight-6056:** This song just had to be made into a fic! I absolutely adore it! So a big thanks go to Im the Chi-Chi Slaughter House! For showing it to me. Plus I have been wanting to make a fic of Vegeta as a child on Frieza's ship for a while now…

**Froggy:** -Scowls- Evanescence again? I thought we finally had you away from their songs! -Grumbles- we do not own DBZ/GT or the song Imaginary by Evanescence.

**Sockey:** No we don't! But I wish we did! It's a great song -hums to the song-

**The Chichi Slaughter House:** -blinks- I'm a muse?! Woo hoo! Go me! -coughs- anyway, please enjoy this fic by Immortal-6056, she's the best!!!

**Sockey: **Hey! Welcome to the team! For all of you who don't know Im the Chi-Chi Slaughter house! Get out there and read her fics! They rule! -nods-

* * *

_I linger in the doorway Of alarm clock screaming_

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

I do not wish to awaken yet, my dream was so vivid, so sweet, and yet I can hear that monster Frieza calling my name, I need to move, before I am punished but I don't want to. Please just let me stay…

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops_

_As they're falling tell a story_

I can still feel the gentle caress of the wind upon my face, as it whispers to me, my heart can still feel the rain falling from the sky, the water gently caressing my skin, as they tell a story of warriors and battles long since fought and forgotten…

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

I can still smell the scent of flowers in the fields as I lie inside my memories for hours, but there scent is becoming forgotten, and the one that I have kept is starting to smell like the paper it is pressed between. I can remember the purple of the evening sky, the beauty it creates.

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos- your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

Raditz and Nappa, believe that I am no longer in touch with reality, but I disagree, they mealy live in a world that runs rampant with chaos, I know better. I know what lies beyond my refuge. A nightmare, something that I do not wish to endure, and so I rebuilt my world a place to rest… sleep.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

I still lie here even as I feel Raditz's hand upon my shoulder, attempting to wake me up, but here I wish to stay in my field of flowers and the clouds of my dreams, I could easily lie here for hours, as I watch the sky turn purple before me.

_Swallowed up the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light_

I can feel pain over come my body, as Frieza enters my room and I know that a tired scream has exited my throat. But I cannot stand this any longer, and I know that I long for the deep sleep of dreaming, and the goodness of _my light_, my home, and my true love the planet Vegeta.

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

I force blackness to take me from the pain and misery as a small smile touches my red lips, ignoring the fact that blood is flowing down my face, I can see the clouds flittering freely in the wind, as my hair dances upon against my cheeks, the suns tantalizing my bronze skin, please just let me stay, for a little while longer… my home, where they are all waiting for me.

_I lie inside myself for hours_

I will allow myself to stay like this for hours more, but soon I must awaken. My pride demands that I extract revenge for the enslavement of my people, and the destruction of my planet. Even though it was a meteor that destroyed it, I know Frieza was connected… somehow. But for now, I will stay in this world, with a smile upon my carefree face as the wind playfully caresses me, and I can run freely as the sky fly's over me.

_And watch my purple sky fly over me

* * *

_

**Moonlight-6056:** Whew, finally it's done! I like it although I wasn't too sure of how it was going to turn out. So please review, even if you think it's the worst thing you have ever read!

**Froggy: **Again with your insecurities! Geesh woman, give them a chance to comment!

**Sockey:** -Scowls- stop being so mean Froggy! Honestly, what's the matter with you lately?

**The Chichi Slaughter House:** -shrugs- Maybe my muse, Goku, tried to eat him again...

**Goku:** -tries to look innocent-

**The Chichi Slaughter House:** -shakes her head-

**Vegeta:** -skulks around in background, unaware of this fic-

**Froggy:** -Glares at Goku while muttering something about stupid frog eating Bakas-

**Moonlight-6056:** -gives Froggy the evil eye- now what do you have to say to our guest muses?

**Froggy and Sockey:** Thanks for commenting on this fic with us!

**Froggy:** Not that he was even paying attention -looks at Vegeta then sighs in defeat-

**Vegeta:** -glares at Froggy-

**Froggy:** -hides behind Moonlight-6056-

**All (except Vegeta):** please review!


End file.
